Love is
by dizzy - in - the - izzy
Summary: Tiva Oneshot: After a day of being with each other, he asked Ziva a question.


_I've had this cool idea for a long time, but I didn't know what do to with it. But one day while watching NCIS, I found my calling haha. This is my first NCIS story, so easy on me. Haha._

**_Disclaimer: I lost my iPod, so basically I own nothing...._**_

* * *

_

I ran my fingers through his hair again, pulling it back from his face. His snores were quite, and I couldn't help but smile at how vulnerable he looked. I pulled a blanket off my couch to cover him, smiling as he curled his legs closer to his chest. My heart skipped when he started mumbling, his lips moving only a little. I leaned back against the couch, looking at his sleeping face. I ran my fingers over his cheeks, feeling the smoothness of his skin.

I leaned down and kissed his temple, laying my forehead on his temple. I wanted to fall asleep myself, but I was to giddy. I had never in my life felt like this, about anyone. I shut my eyes, reveling in the feeling of being close to him. His cologne was subtle, but the smell was intoxicating to me. I rubbed his upper arm. My watch went off; telling me it was 6 o'clock. He stirred, and I sat up straight. He stretched out, his arms going out over his head. He looked up at me, smiling.

"Hi." He whispered up at me. I smiled down at him, my stomach in knots.

"Good Morning." I whispered back. He sat up, wrapping his arms around me. I snuggled into him, burying my head in his neck. He enveloped me in his arms, his nose going into my hair.

"You seem happy to see me." He whispered. I nodded, pulling him even closer. I could feel him smiling. We didn't move, our arms locked around each other. I smiled as he pulled me into his lap. He looked down at me, his face close enough to kiss. He smiled sweetly, his eyes soft and caring.

"You look tired. Did you get any sleep at all?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"I couldn't. I was to busy watching you." I said, blushing. He cracked a smile.

"My ninja is embarrassed." He whispered, kissing me softly. I blushed more, and protested when he got up.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to play chef." He smirked, and I sat up on the couch. I pulled the blanket over my legs, trying my hardest to stay awake. I wanted to fall asleep, I needed to fall asleep. But my heart wasn't having any of it. I smiled when the smell of food hit my nose. Slowly I stood up, walking into my kitchen. He was standing cooking me breakfast, and when he saw me he smiled.

"Go sit down, kay Ziva? I want you to have some energy to eat my gourmet meal." He teased. I smiled, moving back to the couch. I pulled my legs to my chest, listening to the sounds. I heard toast pop, and a liquid pour. I sat up straighter as he walked back into the living room, balancing a plate on one arm, holding a glass of orange juice, and a syrup bottle. He handed me the plate, and I placed it on the coffee table in front of me. He set down my juice and the syrup, then went back and got his own plate. He sat down next to me, placing his plate on the table. I looked at the plate.

"I have no clue what this is." I said, looking at him. His eyes sparkled.

"It's called throw up." He smirked, and I scrunched my nose. He laughed.

"Not real throw up. It's like French toast." He said, and I tilted my head. I had no clue what he was saying. Instead of explaining it again to me, he poured some syrup on the bread, and then picked some up with my fork. He held it out in front of my mouth, but I didn't open wide.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Its bread, soaked in eggs, then cooked. No worries." He smiled at me. I opened my mouth, and he gently fed me my breakfast. I chewed, smiling as I swallowed. He smiled at my smile.

"I like it." I said. His smile got even bigger.

He kept feeding me, until all of my food was gone. I fed him too, but he wasn't as hungry. I sipped on my orange juice as he finished his food slowly. I watched, my eyes going over his face. I felt more butterflies when his free hand found my knee. He ran his thumb over my bare skin.

"What are we going to do today?" I asked, and he shrugged. He swallowed the food in his mouth before answering.

"As long as I'm with you, I'm fine." His eyes smiled, and I smiled back.

After breakfast, we laid on the couch, talking. His arms wound around my waist, and they didn't move the whole time. I spent most of the time giggling at his funny ways, glad that he was here with me. I could feel myself nodding off every once in a while, but I fought to stay awake. He smiled down at me, his lips sealed.

"Get some sleep babe. I promise I'll be here when you wake up." He whispered to me. I nodded, letting my eyes close.

* * *

I woke up later, to find myself in my bed. I stretched, walking out into the living room. He was sitting on the couch, and when he saw me he jumped up and picked me up off the ground. I squealed, and he looked at me in the eyes.

"First I have my ninja embarrassed; now I have her squealing? How good am I?" He laughed, placing me on the ground. I gave him a look, and he pulled me over to the couch. He pulled me down into his lap, and wrapped his arm around me. I snuggled into him, not caring what was on the television. We sat there for a while, neither of us talking. But then his stomach did.

I looked up, and he grinned sheepishly at me.

"Time for dinner." I got up, walking into the kitchen. He followed me, but I pushed him out.

"I'm making dinner." I said, and he opened his mouth to protest but I put my finger on his lips.

"Go sit and watch the TV." I watched him go, and turned to the refrigerator and grabbed the lettuce. Getting my knife, I cut the lettuce into two bowls. I grabbed the left over chicken, cutting it up and spreading it into the bowls. I was about to turn around and grab the croutons when two arms wound their way around my body, placing the croutons down on the counter.

"Salad?" He said, and I smiled.

"What, you don't like salad?" I teased. I could feel his breath on my ear, and I shivered a little.

"No, I just thought I'd get something more…. elaborate." He picked our plates and carried them into the living room. I grabbed the dressing, and two forks. I sat down next to him, and he smiled at me. We ate in silence. Every once in a while, I would catch him looking at me. He would smile and I would blush. It was a funny feeling.

"I love your blush." He whispered, running his finger over my cheek. I blushed more, grabbing his hand. I held it while I finished my salad. He squeezed my hand ever so slightly, and I looked at him.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" He whispered, his eyes suddenly sentimental. I almost lost my salad when my mouth dropped. I swallowed, clearing my throat.

"Nothing." I answered. He raised his eyebrow, and I scooted closer to him.

"That's what love is all about." I whispered, and he leaned down. His breath tickled my face, and I was dazzled by the smell of his skin.

"I love you Ziva." He breathed, and he kissed me. I felt my heart flip, wrapping my arms around his neck. I pulled him closer, and he wrapped his arms around my waist. When we broke, I looked into his eyes.

"I love you too Tony."

_

* * *

_

_I got the "what did I do to deserve you" idea while eating potatoes. Yeah, more random ideas. Review, please?_


End file.
